The Cog That Starts The Clock
by mrtysh
Summary: More poetry, Silver gets advice from Amy about poetry for his girl. SilverxOC short oneshot.


**A/N: Weeell, look who has emerged with a story! It's a SilverxOC pairing! (it's short, drabble-like) The OC making her debut is Ruby the hedgehog, for more info check my profile. There is also implied ShadowxAmy. Hope it's good enough for ya! (The title won't make sense till you read the whole story)**

The Cog That Starts The Clock

by mrtysh

* * *

"Yeah, like you can write poetry, Silver," Amy, who was visiting Silver's home, scolded. Silver wanted to give his love, Ruby, a poem. Ruby really wanted some spice and romance added to their relationship; she was getting bored.

"Well, you don't know that. Maybe I can write awesome poetry! I'll write something now... Wait, I don't have any paper," the hedgehog was troubled by this, so he ruffled through the contents of the drawers in his study. "Aha!" and he scribbled some content on the small scrap paper.

_My heart belongs with you_

_I'll tell my secrets too._

_Deep down I know you feel this way_

_Please tell me on this day._

"Here you go. This is written with Ruby in mind, so it probably sounds weird to you," Silver handed her the hen-scratch that was his handwriting, waiting for her response.

"Wow, Silver, I was wrong! This is so... heartfelt, sensuous, … wow, I'm sure Ruby would love this!" Amy was utterly shocked at the emotional piece.

"You really think so? I hope so. We just need something to restart our relationship, give it a tasteful boost. She hasn't kissed me since our second date, and we haven't been talking all that much. Has that ever happened to you and Shadow?" Silver wondered.

"Well, at first the relationship was a little awkward, but now we are in love... which I don't think will ever change," Amy seemed to daydream about Shadow, her mind furthering the topic of current conversation.

"What happened at first?" Silver questioned her further.

"Well, we always went out together, but at earlier stages in our relationship, we tended to avoid each other at times. Shadow can hardly stay away from me now... But, Silver, you must know that all relationships have their ups and downs. But who says a poem can't spice things up? I'm sure something like this is all Ruby needs to be lured by your obvious charm once again," Amy advised.

"You're right, thanks, Amy," Silver's expression brightened as he felt determined to prove his love for Ruby.

-

Later that evening, Silver scribbled poem after poem on all the paper he could find, still failing to be satisfied with any of it. The frustration tired him, but he remained alert nevertheless. Thoughts of what he loved about Ruby flew throughout his mind.

_I love her sweet smile, and her eyes sparkle with divine happiness, showing how cheerful she is. She's the best thing that ever happened to me, I can't lose her to another guy. _"I love her..." Silver muttered.

After a few minutes, an idea popped into his mind that he could barely contain as he proceeded to scribble it.

-

Silver awoke in his bed, the sun streaming through the window. He was so glad he had gotten the poem written; today would be the day he would give it to Ruby. He had composed a card for her that read, _"I love you, Ruby!" _in large letters, the poem inside.

Silver dressed, planning to go to her home and deliver the poem, hoping to surprise her. He worried if she would be home or not, but he figured she would be on a Thursday afternoon.

After putting on a jacket, Silver walked out the door and toward Ruby's home. He somehow managed to become even more nervous with each step, especially when he arrived in front of her door. He couldn't seem to bring himself to knock on it, as if his arms were paralyzed. Slowly, he tapped lightly on the door, wincing with each repetition.

The door opened, Ruby's happy smile appearing. "Oh, hey, Silver! Wasn't expecting you today. What's brought you here?"

Silver excepted her casual embrace. "I... j-just wanted to g-give you... this," and he handed her the precious card.

Her eyes scanned the poem, she seemed to read it many times.

_Our love is like a clock,_

_So complex._

_There are many cogs,_

_We just haven't found the right one._

_Why can't we start it?_

_It won't set correctly._

_Our love clock is broken,_

_Now is the time for it to be mended._

_I'll put forth my effort, _

_I hope you will too._

_Lets try something new,_

_I'm sure it will succeed._

_Please find the right cog,_

_It will start the clock._

Grinning from ear to ear, she said, "Well, then I guess I need to give you this." She pulled him in to the everlasting kiss he had been hoping for.

"I love you, Ruby," Silver added after they pulled apart, as if any words were needed. Now that the emotion had sparked, Ruby invited Silver inside her empty home and they talked to each other like a

real couple would. Amy had been right; Silver just needed the right cog to start the clock.

* * *

**A/N: You know how long that took? Too long for an extremely short story. But I hope you all liked it, the poetry may not make much sense, but I wanted to be really creative. R&R please!!**


End file.
